Kindu
The Kindu was a specie of aliens in world 24. They were generally very kind, and definitely innocent, if compared to humans. They were vegetarians. Somehow such a peaceful people could coexist with Eileen. They have a particular holiday or celebration when a particular fruit is ripe. Technically they could cultivate the fruit to have it harvested anytime since they’re not bound by seasons on the ship but that would make it less special so they willingly abstain from it until it’s all ripe. Eileen was disappointed to find out that human taste buds can’t pick up the taste. Physical appearance They have green skin, yellow eyes and no hair at all. Not even the small feathery stuff humans have on their arms. The contrasts in the Kindu skin increases when they are excited. Light spots get lighter during flirting and dark spots get darker in fear. Their fingers are a lot more wide-spread than those of humans, allowing for a better grip. See also *Eileen (plot) External link *Aliens Speaking English Half of Eileen's surrogate family, as a group of linguists, have dedicated their lives to learning English. Another group learned Chinese instead but had difficulties with the pronounciation. Incidentally, they were aiming for abducting someone from Britain as the people of USA seemed so very paranoid about aliens as it was, but Eileen pointed out that they'd been one timezone and some latitudes off as she is from Sweden. Que the aliens confusing Sweden and Switzerland ("That's OK, all English speakers seem to do that). For the sake of convention, Eileen learns to speak Kindu after a while. *Aliens Steal Cable *Benevolent Alien Invasion Aborted. It was meant to be this, but Eileen pointed out that humanity doesn't take well to immigrants of any kind and hates sharing. *Ditto Aliens Averted, once Eileen gets used to them she learns to tell the differens between them. *Dying Race Mildly. Living on a spaceship, no matter how large and well equipped, simply isn't a definite solution. These people need an actual planet to live on - preferable before the forgotten technology of their spaceship breaks down. *Humanoid Aliens Well, the reasoning was that we looked like them and that's one of the aspects that made Earth appealing to the Kindu. *I Come In Peace They also inquire if that's still what they are expected to say and adds, just to be specific, that they really truly only have peaceful intentions. *Innocent Aliens *Insufficiently Advanced Alien Much of their technological prowess has been lost over the generations. Luckily their tech was built to last and they can still grasp the maintainance, but the ship was made by elite experts and with such a small (and shrinking) population you simply don't get an Einstein in every generation. *First Contact Team Eileen is surrounded by a surrogate family of linguistics and the majority of her abduction is in the shape of a prolonged intervju where the Kindu version social scientist verify (or bust) the information they've been able to gather so far without making contact. *Low Culture High Tech *The Reptilians Very very mildly so. Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:World 24 Category:All Pages Category:Needs a picture